


情人

by Theodoresky



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: First Love, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theodoresky/pseuds/Theodoresky
Summary: 娱乐圈AU，速涂，xjb乱写，美好的都是卡配罗的，ooc都是我的





	情人

“卡。”  
粉蓝色的天空下相依偎看上去甜蜜的男女迅速的分开，刚刚安静的仿佛只能听见风吹动沙子的声音的片场像是取消了静音键一样立刻喧闹了起来。  
“cris，你今天状态不太好。”导演Mourinho皱起眉毛，摄影带里面放着刚刚的片段，洛杉矶冷淡黄昏美的的让人心碎，粉蓝色的女人穿了一条鲜艳的黄裙子，男人穿了看起来很一般但是做工精细的白衬衫配上一条藏青色的领带，他们下一秒似乎就要跳起舞来，但也有可能下一秒他们就要放开彼此的手。  
那个穿着白衬衫的cris微微有点阴沉着脸，没有接话，Cristiano Ronaldo，一位不能被忽视的先生些微的显露出他的不高兴来，但是隐隐约约的让人觉得这种不高兴与Mourinho说的话并没有什么关系。他走到导演的这一边来，双眼目不转睛的盯着摄影带。  
女方是现在典型的美式审美里面的标配美女——丰满的胸臀、夸张的眼妆和厚实的嘴唇，她轻巧的转动着裙摆，眼神热烈的像是空气里燃烧的炭火。  
Georgina是Ronaldo先生的现任女友，那样热切的眼神让人几乎要相信她所追求的爱情是那样的鲜妍美好，以至于让人飞蛾扑火。  
Ronaldo先生拉着她舞步精准的在微微湿润的草地上转圈，他伸手拉回Georgina手虚虚的扣在她平坦顺滑的背上，将她带离地面，美丽的高跟鞋随意的划过草面。  
每一个动作都是安排的恰到好处，美好的无可救药，浪漫的一塌糊涂。  
只是女方太过热烈，男方太过收敛。

如果这句评价给任何一个听过cristiano这个名字的人知道，他们的反应都是统一的：“你说的是Cristiano Ronaldo?那个CR7先生？”  
影帝CR7先生是彻底打破学院派垄断的人，他出演的电影总是那样的浓烈，无论是爱恨、生死还是无法言说的欲望，他的眼睛里面始终透露出难以被驯服的野性，即使他饰演的是一个平淡无奇的好好先生，那种欲说还休的爱恋也似乎要冲破屏幕。  
Ronaldo先生抬头看了看几十米之外的女友，一脸冷淡的女友对上他的眼神露出了甜蜜的笑容，附带一个性感到能够治愈性冷淡的飞吻，他的回应只是微微的点头。  
这是他不知道第几个女朋友，Ronaldo对于性从来不遮遮掩掩，也不搞那些道貌岸然的钱色交易，如果你想上他的床，OK，如果你想依靠他上位上他的床，也OK，他不差这么一两条绯闻，也不缺这么一两个爆点，说到底不过是各取所需。他的女朋友十个手指都不够数，性伙伴恐怕是比超市那一卷一卷的购物清单还长。  
伊莲娜和他分手的时候把他送的那些昂贵的礼物的摔在他脸上，保时捷的车钥匙、宝格丽的手环、百达翡丽的手表，那些金贵的小东西差点没让Ronaldo先生浑身骨折。“Cristiano Ronaldo你就是一个混蛋，所有以为你不是混蛋，对你还抱有任何幻想的人都是蠢蛋。”这位俄罗斯超模光着脚拎着她的高跟鞋头也不回的离开了Ronaldo先生的家。  
Ronaldo先生曾经是真的想和伊莲娜结婚，可在伊莲娜走以后，他又找了Georgina。  
他想，也许是伊莲娜想要的太多，所以才离开。  
那么他就找一个出生不那么好，想要的不那么多的女人。  
Georgina很乖，很甜，床上也很带劲，要的少却不介意付出的多——在情感上，她美丽的侧脸就像是一场Ronaldo先生少年时代的春梦。

也许就是那个像春梦的侧脸惹的祸。  
Georgina在蓝紫色的天空下握住他的手，在光影里面明明灭灭的侧脸，让他想起很多年前牵住他的手的另一个人  
在巴黎的街头，还年轻的Ricardo Izecson Dos Santos Leite“kaka”在镜头外伸出一只手，牵住他，游荡在午夜的巴黎，游荡在梵高的星空下。那个时候他们都还很年轻，Ronaldo先生刚刚一战成名，kaka也尚未登顶。他们参演一部为人称道又为人诟病的群像电影，导演老先生追求的是流动的盛宴，群星璀璨，在这奢华的背后，却是时代对于触不可及的过往的挑战。衣不如新，文不如故，老先生两次回溯到所谓的黄金年代去触碰一个触碰不到的人。Ronaldo先生出生于贫民窟，他的少年时代不曾有机会拜读菲茨杰拉德也不曾聆听jesuis seul ce soir不懂得欣赏毕加索也没有去过卢浮宫，他倔强的站在侃侃而谈的群演中，一夜一夜的熬夜补充那些离他很远的作品。虽然不尽如人意，但是没有人会对这么一个无足轻重的小角色苛求太多，但是Cristiano不喜欢他们看他的那种眼神：不过是个贫民窟出来的小子。  
而那个时候的kaka正是最好的年纪，他知道海明威知道罗素，知道黑珍珠的舞步，但是他演的也是一个小角色。 两个小角色凑在一起，居然也诞生了友谊。  
那个时候的Cristiano还不是世界第一第二第三的Ronaldo先生，他还会气鼓鼓的看台本掉眼泪。Kaka 看着他艰难的看书，拉着他就往外跑。

“Cris，他们要的才不是菲茨杰拉德或者是达利——”  
“——他们要的是浪漫和巴黎！”

影评员曾经说过，kaka是这个世界上最后一个学院派，他像是初恋的标配，老公的最佳选择，颁奖典礼白衬衫最上面扣紧的扣子。  
这样的kaka就像是一杯白开水，清澈又透亮，这可惜这个圈子是一个大酒吧，白开水注定只是酒醒用来漱口的配角。  
Kaka登顶之后，他所在的经济公司AC米兰因为财政吃紧而把他卖给了皇家马德里，马德里就是那个大酒吧。

“cris？”Mourinho看着神游天外的Ronaldo，清了清嗓子。  
Cristiano Ronaldo从自己的记忆里面绕出来，看着面色不虞的Mourinho，脱口而出，“我要去一趟巴黎。”  
“？？？”

Cristiano Ronaldo最终没有去巴黎，而是去了波士顿。  
Kaka息影以后回学校念书了，读的就是哈佛商学院。Kaka在皇马的日子很不开心，Mourinho喜欢像Cristiano这样的演员，慢慢的边缘化了kaka。在这个不进则退的圈子里面，没有人捧没有资源很快就会被大众遗忘，哪怕是kaka这样惊世的容颜也只能在岁月里蹉跎。  
在Ronaldo先生渐盛的光芒下，是kaka抑郁的先兆。  
Kaka决定息影这个消息传到Ronaldo的耳朵里面的时候，Ronaldo正在拍一部爆米花片，大制作大场面，他可笑的站在绿幕面前对着不存在的外星生物款款深情。  
Kaka决定离开这个大酒吧，像一杯白开水一样真正的落幕，他甚至都没有发息影声明，就这样让粉丝们在没有消息中把他慢慢遗忘。  
偶尔有粉丝在课上认出了一个名字平平无奇的Ricardo是曾经名满天下的kaka拍照上传ins，也只是引来一阵上帝视角的叹息。

Ronaldo先生并没有很顺利的找到kaka，因为他是世界第一第二第三的Ronaldo先生。他进校园除了引发了骚乱以外，几乎是无功而返，如果他晚上没有接到kaka的电话的话。  
“cris？”Ronaldo洗完澡，洗掉了他身上粉丝们疯狂的口红印，没好气的穿着个cr7的内裤坐在床上，接起来却是他想听的声音。  
“kaka？我是cris。”  
那边轻快的笑起来，听上去心情不错，“你在波士顿？”  
“对，我在波士顿，你怎么知道的？”  
“ins上被世界第一第二第三的Ronaldo先生刷屏了呀。”  
Cris一下子不知道该怎么接话，他觉得自己蠢透了，一言不发的跑道波士顿来，莽撞的像是一个初恋小子。  
只可惜他是来见他秘密的前男友。  
那边见他没有回话，稍微顿了一下，再一次开口的时候声音里面的笑意单薄了很多，“你既然都来了，那我们有空一起喝一杯吧，呃，如果你不忙的话？”

Ronaldo先生久违的没自信起来，他站在镜子前面仔细的大量自己，和二十岁的自己比起来，现在的Ronaldo先生看起来老成了很多但是依旧帅的一塌糊涂，没有了青涩但是有远还没到大叔的风采是最让人欲罢不能的。  
然后不得不把自己穿的和波士顿街头那些穿gap的学生一样，匆匆忙忙的赶去约定的咖啡店。   
Kaka比他到的早一点，这是kaka的习惯。  
Kaka穿了一件白衬衫，胡子刮的干干净净，看上去才二十出头，在一群大学生中间毫无违和感，他挑了一个马车样式的小房间，既干净又安静，Ronaldo先生走进来的时候他正在写一篇期末的论文。听见他进来了，kaka站起来，“好久不见，cris。”他们俩甚至贴面拥抱了一下，就像还没有分手的时候他们每一次的拥抱一样。  
Kaka甚至还按照他的习惯给他点了水、无糖的荞麦饼干和不加酱的水果沙拉，这让他的眼眶迅速的红了起来。  
Kaka发觉了他的呆愣，有点不好意思，“我也不知道你是不是还吃这些，我只是习惯性的点了。”  
Ronaldo先生感觉他又变回了Cristiano被人照料着的Cristiano，但是他已经过了会哭的年纪，他迅速的找了一些生活上有趣的事情作为开场白，随意的聊了一聊片场的大家。  
Kaka稍微愣了一下，很快调整好表情，带着一点点笑的听着Ronaldo先生没什么重点的闲扯，时不时的配合着Ronaldo先生大笑。  
说起原来熟悉的大家一个个的都结婚生子，Ronaldo先生惊觉似乎自己已经扯的太远了，虽然他也不知道他为什么要来这里又到底想和kaka讲一些什么，但是明显的在前男友的面前谈论结婚——哪怕是别人的婚姻，也不是一个好的话题。  
但是kaka看起来很有兴趣，仔细的问了一些婚礼上的细节，而后看似不经意的把话题转向了Ronaldo先生。  
“你和Georgina有打算了么？”  
“暂时还没有，Ricky……”  
“可以准备起来了呀，别让好女孩们等太久了。”  
“不是，Ricky……”Ronaldo先生打断了他，“我很想你Ricky，想我们还在巴黎的日子。我和Georgina一起在洛杉矶拍戏，脑海里面却只有你。不要我了的你。”  
对面穿着白衬衫的卡卡轻轻叹了一口气，再笑起来的时候眼角有了细密的纹路，他离开那个圈子以后就不再精于保养自己的脸，时光的流逝也给Ronaldo春梦中的那个人留下了温柔的痕迹，“Cris，你想念的只一个我年少的模样。”

“你爱的也只是那个年少的模样，而不是会老去会衰颓的这个人。”  
Kaka的声音依旧和巴黎的时候一样好听：“你还有足够的时间去寻找永不褪色的太阳，就像你一样的太阳。”


End file.
